Not Your Average FairyTale
by SeungLee
Summary: AU What if Allura was sent to earth to attend the space academy and met the a certain knight who would steal her heart
1. Default Chapter

Not your Average Fairytale between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.  
  
Prolouge  
  
A young brunette with long flowing straight hair stepped out of the space craft that had brought her to Planet Earth. She was going to attend the space academy and learn things that most space explorers learn as well as a few things a fine refined young princess was to. She was however not here as a princess but as a student, she was going to spend the next four years learning what most have done for their whole entire school life.  
  
Her godfather met the girl as she walked down the platform, Grand Marshall Graham stood their with a smile underneath his already whitening mustache. The girl quickly ran into the elder man's arms in a tight embrace.  
  
"Well isn't it my goddaughter from Plant Arus," He chuckled as she smiled brightly at him. She had inherited her father's hair color, hair texture from her mother as well as her eyes and beauty.  
  
"Uncle Graham!" The young fourteen year old playfully hit the older man. She was the only heir to the Arussian throne and he was in guardianship over the spitfire for the next four years.  
  
"So how was your trip here my dear?" He asked as a few of the soldiers gathered her things and placed them in his car. He wasn't surprised at the multitude of bags and boxes the princess had brought with her.  
  
"It was longer than I thought it would have been, but it was pleasant," the girl said as they slowly made their way to his car that was waiting for them to drive off to Graham's country home.  
  
"So I guess I have to call you Alyssa now?" Graham asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Of course!" Alyssa spitted out and held her head up high, "Father said it's better to use my earth name, so I'm no longer Allura of Arus but Alyssa Graham, your goddaughter from Arus."  
  
Graham chuckled as they entered his car, "Yes, yes I know. Your father and Coran aren't going to like the fact you are here on earth learning combat skills, flying skills, and other such things."  
  
"So? I'm the only girl in the family, so I might as well learn to do what some of the princes would learn if I was a boy," Alyssa held her head up high as once again Graham just laughed at the young girl's spirit. She had the spirit of her mother, the late queen had died during an attack from Doom. The other reason for sending Allura to earth was due to the fact of Doom, they didn't want her to be found easily.  
  
"What ever you say Allura, I mean Alyssa....lets go to your home for the next four years. I have to warn you though, for the first two years you won't be able to participate with a full class, you'll be caught up in all the good details and then place you afterwards on what class rank you should be." Graham warned her.  
  
"I'll do it in less than two years and be the best of the best," Alyssa said confidently.  
  
"Yes we'll see," Graham smiled.  
  
***  
  
"What's the matter Montgomery can't keep up?" Alyssa threw another punch at the young man with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He blocked them and kicked at the girl's stomach but was blocked. The young man could not block the next coming punch to his side.  
  
"Hit point goes to Graham," Lance Hawkes shouted from his seat. He laughed, Alyssa had come out of no where three years ago. She could fight like the rest of them, and she was actually allowed to spar with the boys. He was amazed at the girl's abilities to learn so quickly. It had only taken her a year to get caught up with what most of them learned over the years.  
  
Though many rumored it because she was the goddaughter of the Grand Marshall she got in easily but by watching her in action you could tell other wise. She was smart and had wits about her. She had a fire that no girl could match up to and she was different from most girls.  
  
"You better watch out Keith, she's going to tie you if you don't do something!" Lance looked over his shoulder to his friend Sven Lencher with a wide smile. Him, Sven, and Keith had been best friends since they were young kids. Alyssa was added when she entered the academy fully and was in top ranks with Keith Montgomery.  
  
"Ready to say your prayers Graham," Keith threw a kick and punch combination.  
  
"Yea right!" Alyssa knocked Keith off his feet and had tied him during their sparring class. There was groans of defeat and cheers of victory. It was apparent that there was always a bet going on about Keith and Alyssa, they were the top two in their class. Actually both were the top ranking, it was always tied between them since she came to the scene at the academy.  
  
Keith and Alyssa both wiped the sweat from their faces both wearing smirks on their lips. Keith had to admit he never was challenged much till Alyssa showed up and both had actually become close friends. Their summer vacation was coming up and Graham had gave Alyssa the blessing to go with Keith and a few others to the beach for their two month vacation.  
  
"Not bad today, Ally." Keith threw Alyssa a water bottle which she accepted gratefully. She smiled and took a drink of the water. The girl had changed from the fourteen year old that showed up. She had changed into a lovely young woman at the age of seventeen. Keith being one year her senior in age but not in grade level, was becoming a very much a man that most of the female population drool over.  
  
"Want to go for another round?" Alyssa asked as she tossed him back his water bottle. Keith smirked and both were back on the sparring mat as their audience cheered on.  
  
***  
  
What to know what happens next? See you next time^^ Review!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Not your Average Fairytale between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"YAHOO!" Lance shouted as he jumped into the waters of the beach. Sven, Keith and Alyssa laughed from the shore. All were still dressed in their beachwear but had yet to strip down into their swimsuits. It was finally summer vacation and the students loved it.  
  
"You know, if Lance keeps this up he's going to be a prune," Keith laughed as his best friend was acting like a total fool in the water.  
  
"Well, that's Lance for you, he always knows when to act like the total idiot." Sven continued to laugh when Lance had come up to them and began pulling Keith and Sven into the water.  
  
"No you don't!" Keith flipped Lance over his shoulder and into the water. Alyssa laughed from where she stood. Sven, Keith and Lance were not into a water fight and seemed to have forgotten about her for the time being.  
  
Alyssa just enjoyed the sun and began to set up a little area for them to lay under the umbrella for the shade or on the towels next to them for sun bathing. Alyssa however wouldn't get to finish as she felt three looming figures behind her. She turned to feel Keith take her into his arms and carry her over to the water.  
  
Alyssa was trying to get out of the hold but Lance had a hold on her arms while Sven had a hold on her legs. Alyssa continued to squirm but it was no use as she was tossed into the waves of the ocean.  
  
Alyssa who was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts resurfaced. Her jeans clung to her slender legs and her white shirt revealing her pink bikini top and her curves of her chest. Three young men were in surprise of the young girl's form, she normally wore the uniforms of the academy so there wasn't time for her to wear clothes to show off her figure.  
  
To say the least they were impressed, but they had to soon close their mouths as Alyssa threw each one of the young men over her shoulder into the water. Alyssa began to walk back over to their little setting, however it seemed more like marching. She stripped herself of the shirt and shorts. Her pink string bikini out in the view and showing off the curves of her youthful body.  
  
"Are you sure that's Alyssa?" Lance asked as the three young men finally made it back to shore. They looked Alyssa over again, and knew her face and hair matched the young woman they often sparred with and attended classes with.  
  
"Yup," Keith replied but still in a slight form of shock. Seeing Alyssa in something other than her space academy uniform makes you remember she is still a woman.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Alyssa stormed over to the men and waded in the water. They still were trying to process the information going through their heads of what they were seeing. Alyssa began to start going out to the water and ready for a swim. "Well if you are going to stare all they I guess I get to enjoy the water by myself."  
  
"Hey wait up Ally!" Lance yelled as he tossed his shirt off leaving him in his red swimming shorts as he ran after the already swimming brunette. Sven and Keith followed suit and went after the girl who was enjoying some freedom.  
  
Alyssa floated on her back in the water just enjoying the rays of the sun and the cool of the water. Since she came to earth all it had been was studying and hitting the books. She had sparring classes and practices but nothing compared to being away from her over seeing godfather. Graham was probably always looking over her shoulder making sure she was getting her work done. She was enjoying some freedom of being a teenager.  
  
She had to admit having three guys as best friends would make any parent or guardian a little afraid as well. Graham however did approve of the two of three young men, Lance was the black sheep of the group, well sort of. Lance did take his responsibilities to heart when he wanted to but other than that, he really didn't care for much.  
  
Alyssa felt a soft kiss on her cheek and she turned her head to the side to see a smiling Keith. She wrapped her arms around him as he chuckled; the two of them had a secret romance that they weren't ready to tell the whole world yet about.  
  
"What if Sven or Lance sees?" Alyssa asked as the two of them held each other in their warm embrace.  
  
"They're too far away to see us," Keith looked back to shore where Sven and Lance had returned. Lance being the playboy of the school was already flirting with girls while Sven tried to pry him away. "Besides, Lance is busy with being....well him."  
  
Alyssa laughed and kissed his cheek tenderly, "Hmmm, tell me are we sharing a room again?"  
  
Keith blushed but Alyssa was at an angle where she couldn't see his face, "Yeah, the guys signed us in like that at the hotel."  
  
"You know, Uncle Graham will have a fit if he ever finds out that I'm in a room with you," Alyssa teased, she knew Keith was not that type of guy to corner a girl and sleep with her. She had to admit she didn't quite like him right away when she had heard the rumors, but they had met and she had not known Keith was who she saw. She was taken by him quickly and almost instantly fell in love.  
  
Alyssa however stiffened in thought, she would have to leave almost immediately after graduation. That would also mean leaving Keith behind. Keith sensed Alyssa's change in mood, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking is all," Alyssa said softly as she held onto Keith tighter. She didn't want to forget the feeling of him being so close to her. Her final year on earth was coming after this summer, and there will be new turns and new battles to fight.  
  
***  
  
Alyssa sat on her bed reading a novel and Keith saw the expression on her face. It was the expression when she was thinking about something that might happen badly in the future. He sat down next to her on the bed and her concentration was not broken. He leaned over and kissed her neck softly. Alyssa shifted slightly acknowledging his presence.  
  
"Ally, what's wrong?" Keith asked as he pulled away from her neck and she casted her gaze elsewhere. "Tell me."  
  
Alyssa just sighed, "Keith you know that this is my last year at the academy."  
  
Keith nodded, "Yes, but what does it have to do with your change in mood since this afternoon?"  
  
"I'm from Arus," Alyssa silently informed him, but Keith had already known since she first arrived she was from Arus. "I'll have to return to Arus."  
  
Keith took Alyssa into his embrace and held her closely. Neither of them had spoken about the return home Alyssa had to one day make. He didn't want to let her go, it pained his heart to know one day Alyssa may leave. For now he was content in just having her in his arms. He held her as Alyssa began to shed tears.  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now," Keith said simply as he closed his eyes and took in her sweet scent of flowers and strawberries. He rested his chin on top of her head as she shed tears. This year would be a memorable one.  
  
***  
  
Ok, chapter one is finished, but I request that you'll stay tuned for content in this chapter may change in the future. However, I hoped you liked it even though is kind of short for my normal writing. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them^^ I'm always opened to new ideas.  
  
Review and see you next chapter^^ 


	3. Chapter Two

To answer a few questions:  
  
Allura's hair is brown vs. Blonde was more like what if kind of deal. The major events in the voltron story line will occur but my memory is kind of blank on a few....but a few will be written in the story. Since it was an AU type story, I thought why not^^  
  
Allura, being part of the original force, I was thinking about it but you'll have to wait and see what will happen next. But Hunk and Pidge will be here....just later.  
  
On with the story^^  
  
Not your Average Fairytale between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Graham sat in his den, Alyssa had returned from her summer trip two days ago. Keith was kind enough to ask for his blessing for dating his goddaughter, which was a bit late but he still gave his blessing. Graham smiled, Keith was a fine young man and his parents would be proud if they were still alive today. He hated to admit it but Lance was also turning into a fine young man, and he acted like a brother to Alyssa.  
  
Graham chuckled as he put down the book, he could not concentrate right now. He had also received news from Arus that were troubling. It appeared that Doom was restless and increased their attack on Arus ten fold. Graham sighed, it was also the troubling news about King Alfor.  
  
"Alfor my friend, give me the strength to tell your daughter of your passing," Graham whispered to himself. Now that Alfor had passed on, it meant that Alyssa had to return to Arus and become Princess Allura once again.  
  
"I just gave Keith and Alyssa my blessing to only send her away," Graham shook his head and it was better to tell her now before she had to start her classes. Graham walked out of his den and gently knocked on the girl's door, and heard her call him in.  
  
"What's the matter Uncle Graham?" Alyssa asked knowing that the grim expression on his face only meant bad news. Alyssa sat down on her bed as the elder man sat down at her desk.  
  
"Alyssa, I received news from Arus today." Graham started slowly as Alyssa's eyes lit up at the thought of her father or Coran sending any news from her home. "You're father was killed during a heavy attack on the castle."  
  
Alyssa's face expression dropped, but her heart felt like it had dropped completely down to her stomach. Her eyes filled with tears as she cried onto her pillow. Graham placed a comforting hand on her back as she cried her heart out. Graham said nothing more, until her sobbing had stopped to just tears falling every now and then.  
  
"They need you back home, but it is up to you when you leave. I though I tell you before you started your classes," Graham spoke softly.  
  
"Can I stay till graduation?" Alyssa asked hopefully.  
  
"That is eight months here, Alyssa. Are you sure you want to stay that long?" Graham asked wanting to make sure it was alright with her.  
  
"I started something when I came here, I might as well finish it. And assignments don't go out till a year or two after graduation, so it won't be a problem." Alyssa said softly, "And they won't have to know I'm a princess. It'll just be like always, just some girl here to learn."  
  
"As you wish Alyssa, but you are now the only heir left." Graham said quietly.  
  
"Is Aunt Orla still alive?" Allura asked.  
  
"No one knows, you'll find out when you go back to Arus. Right now communication is to a minimum because of the war." Graham informed her. Alyssa went into the older man's embrace as she just sought out for comfort. "You'll have to let Keith know my dear, he'll need to know you really are before it's too late."  
  
"I will someday if I find the right time," Alyssa said softly.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Keith!" Lance called to his friend. Keith just smiled as he waited for his friend to catch up with him. They lived together at the dorm, and Sven as their third roommate. It was a blessing and a curse for those three to finally be able to live in a dorm room together.  
  
"Hey Lance," Keith greeted.  
  
"Do you know why Ally's been so down lately?" Lance asked, he had known for the past three months that Keith and Ally had been first been an item for a while and then officially told their friends when they had returned from their trip. "She's been like that for a while, plus she's training extra hard."  
  
"All I know is she got some bad news from home." Keith told him.  
  
"You mean from Arus?" Lance asked concerned. "I thought communications with them was down to a minimum."  
  
"It is, they were able to send one transmission to Ally and well I think her whole family is gone now," Keith responded sadly.  
  
"Poor girl," Lance stated simply. "I know what it's like without parents but I've always had my two older sisters. So it was no big deal, but Ally has no siblings?"  
  
"Not at all, I can only imagine what she's feeling. I lost my parents too but...." Keith stopped when they heard noises coming from the training room. They made their way to the door and opened it to see Alyssa training. She was in the training room and had robots attacking from all around her.  
  
"She's working really hard," Lance stated as she was able to take down all of the robots. "If she keeps this up she'll wear herself out."  
  
"I know, but what can you tell her besides to get over it and learn to move on. But her whole planet is under attack while she's hear, safe at least for now." Keith stated as he watched Alyssa take off her helmet and let her hair flow down.  
  
"ALYSSA!" Lance shouted as Alyssa turned around at the sound of her name. She smiled and walked out the glass door that divided the room and the mini arena type room. She received a kiss on the cheek from Keith.  
  
"So what are you two guys still doing here after school?" Alyssa asked as she hung up her helmet along the wall with the others.  
  
"We could ask you same thing," Lance shrugged. "But then again you know me, I stayed because of that beautiful new blonde girl. She's an under classman and needed this senior's help."  
  
"You didn't scare her off now did you?" Keith teased as Lance turned into defensive mode.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Lance asked quickly.  
  
"It means, that you are too full of yourself!" Alyssa punched Lance playfully as Keith took a hold of her hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" Keith asked with concern in his voice and eyes. Alyssa smiled and leaned onto his shoulder with a smile.  
  
"I'm just trying to understand why this is all happening on Arus. I know I have to go back some time, I just want to be ready." Alyssa told him.  
  
"Being ready is one thing, but wearing yourself out is another thing." Keith told her sternly, he didn't want to see her get hurt. "Just be careful, I'm getting worried."  
  
"I promise I won't over do it, mother hen!" Alyssa stuck out her tongue as she walked away from him. She wiped her forehead, with a towel and wink over her shoulder as she went to the showers.  
  
"HEY ALLY! If you can take some pictures of the girls for me!" Lance called over as Alyssa just rolled her eyes as she walked into the girls changing and shower room.  
  
"When will you learn!" Keith shook his bopped his friend on the head and walked away.  
  
"Keith, just because you found your girl doesn't mean you have to ruin my fun!" Lance shouted at his retreating figure.  
  
"Come on Lance we need to get going," Keith told him as he chuckled as his friend turned red in the face.  
  
"Hey Keith, I've been wondering....."  
  
"About?"  
  
"What's Alyssa's history? I looked her file up on the computer and it basically is blank of almost everything! Do you think she's hiding something?"  
  
Keith stopped in his tracks at the questions Lance was giving him, "I...I....."  
  
***  
  
TBC^^ See you next chapter.....thanks for the reviews^^ 


	4. Chapter Three

Not your Average Fairytale between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What's Alyssa's history? I looked her file up on the computer and it basically is blank of almost everything! Do you think she's hiding something?"  
  
Keith stopped in his tracks at the questions Lance was giving him, "I...I.....don't know Lance, I mean she doesn't tell me everything. I really just know she's from Arus."  
  
"Come on MAN!" Lance whined, "I mean you are her boyfriend and she's your girl so you need to know something!!!"  
  
"Lance, I really don't know much." Keith stressed, "I only know what she's told me."  
  
Lance sighed, "I just can't help be feel the one girl that's my lil sis is keeping something from us."  
  
Keith just walked on and Lance caught up with him. They walked in silence, Keith had to admit it himself because he too felt Alyssa was keeping something from them. What it was, was a good question. But she probably had her reasons for not telling them, right? Keith kept on walking with his friend who continued to throw strange glances at him.  
  
***  
  
"Come on ALLY!" Lance begged on his knees in the classroom.  
  
"NO!" Alyssa spitted at him while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh Come on!" Lance followed the girl on his knees and held onto her pant leg. "You know you got a great singing voice and don't tell Keith this, a great BODY!"  
  
"Still does not mean I'm going to enter this so called talent show!" Alyssa spatted at him and tried to free her leg from his grip.  
  
"Come on, you're already sexy as it is! Besides, it's not a talent show it's for Keith's birthday party!" Lance whined and hugged Alyssa's leg tightly. The others were watching with great interest. "You can strip down into a bikini, well a very skimpy bikini to make a certain stick in the mud boyfriend happy in more ways than one!"  
  
"LANCE!" Alyssa shouted in shock and turned red as the rest of class laughed but nodded in agreement. Alyssa tried to walk again but found it was impossible to move when you have a nearly six foot tall senior at the academy holding onto her leg. Alyssa sighed, "What am I suppose to sing any way?"  
  
"You'll do it?" Lance asked hopefully.  
  
"Depending on the song!" Alyssa warned him while shaking her finger, "But if it's one of those sex driven songs you can forget it!"  
  
"YAHOO! Ally you are the best!" Lance got up and hugged the girl. Alyssa was being squeezed so tightly she thought she would pass out for the lack of oxygen. Lance let her go and started dancing around the room. He was already formulating ideas in his head about the attire she was going to wear.  
  
"LANCE!" Alyssa said sternly and pulled on his ear. "If you think of any outfit that is beyond any way of conserving my current image I'll make sure you won't have any more playboy fun!"  
  
Lance looked fearful for a slight moment and held his hand up while crossing his fingers behind his back. He smiled charmingly and Alyssa rolled her eyes, and walked over to her spot in the room. The other guys were already whispering about the idea of going to this party of Keith's. Alyssa knew this was going to bring down her already clean reputation.  
  
Keith and Sven entered the room and the buzzing noise of conversation had ended. Lance was still smiling like a fool. Keith knew that Lance was more than likely up to something and it had to deal with Alyssa as she buried her face into her hand. Keith just quickly made his way over to his girl friend.  
  
"What did the idiot do this time?" Keith asked with a smirk as Alyssa saw Keith's face. She just smiled and knew Lance wanted to keep this a surprise so she just smiled. She hugged him and Keith was confused but hugged her in return. The rest of the class was envious of their relationship, Keith was probably one of the most wanted in the Academy and Alyssa the most wanted girl. The most wanted belong with each other.  
  
Sven snuck his way over to Lance, "Did she agree?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Lance said as he received a high five from his friend. They had been planning a birthday party for Keith. The usually order crazed senior had forgotten the days and not realized it was the day of his birth. It was always a great opportunity to get back at him and try to loosen him up a bit. Lance just smirked, it was going to be fun and getting a slight revenge on his friend was going to be GREAT!  
  
***  
  
"I am NOT going out there like THIS!" Alyssa's voice shouted from the inside of her dressing room. Lance and Sven just looked at each other and sighed. It was becoming even more difficult on trying to get her an outfit to wear, they had been to almost every store in the shopping center and she had yet to pick out an outfit.  
  
"Ally, the party is this Saturday and you have yet to find a bikini you like!" Lance complained as he sat on the waiting couch in front of the dressing room. Sven just sighed in defeat, it had ended up they didn't agree on the swimsuit. It was either to conservative for the guys and the ones she didn't like was way to sexy. However the boys were not complaining about the sexy ones.  
  
"Alyssa, we have to pick something out." Sven argued.  
  
"Then find something a little less revealing!" Alyssa shouted back but the guys asked one of the girls that worked there to find something more suitable for her. However they had informed her it was for Alyssa's boyfriend's party and she got the idea. The attendant started picking out really exotic and sexy two pieces.  
  
Alyssa sighed in defeat and tried those on as well. She knew they were not going to give up on trying to get her into something different. She was going to give a little show for Keith, and there was no way out of it now. It was decided she would wear something like a woman's suit that looked like a man's.  
  
"This Saturday is going to be a memorable one," Alyssa groaned.  
  
***  
  
Ok, well I'll see you peoples next chapter^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, heehee Lance is causing for Alyssa(Allura) trouble!! HAHA! Just kidding, but he is. But yea, if there are any ideas of what you would like to see possibly happen in the story let me know^^  
  
Till then see you next chapter. 


	5. Chapter Four

Not your Average Fairytale between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion. The song that used is from Mya, which in right belongs to her.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Keith was sitting in the small club that his friends had rented for the night of his birthday. Keith so far was sighing and heaving as the guys had brought beer with them. Keith preferred to stay away from it and let the guys have fun while he just watched.  
  
Keith did not know how the guys had talked him into having a party but it ended up working. Keith was having fun, but he didn't like the idea of a surprise they were planning for him. He had a bad feeling it was not going to be something he liked entirely.  
  
"Hey there buddy," Lance said as he slapped Keith on the back. Keith turned him with an evil glare knowing full well that Lance was the one that was behind the planning.  
  
"What is it Lance?" Keith asked dangerously.  
  
"Just sit back and enjoy my friend, this is the surprise of you life," Lance winked and cued Sven to hit the music player. The first few beats of the MR played as a voice was spilled over the speakers.  
  
Keith felt a large lump in his throat as a female figure walked out onto stage dressed in black woman's suit. A hat that was tilted to cover half of her face hid the girl's face, but Keith knew by the voice who it was.  
  
~See, baby  
  
I know you done had your share of girls  
  
I am more than confident  
  
You won't ever have to search any streets for affection  
  
I got you ~  
  
She sauntered over to Keith as the other guys just drooled as she walked swaying her hips to the side. The heels she wore were not quite stilettos but they were not low heels either. The sounds of her heels hitting the ground was in rhythm as Keith's heart beat.  
  
~ What kind of girl you like  
  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
  
Tell me am I your type  
  
My main goal is to please you ~  
  
The woman slide her black blazer off and tossed it to the side as she stepped off the stage onto the steps that would lead her straight to Keith. The other guys were just hollering and hooting as the woman slowly made her way over to Keith. Since he was the birthday boy the others laid their hands anywhere but the girl.  
  
~What's on the schedule tonight  
  
Am I the reason you'll be treatin'  
  
I hope you have an appetite  
  
So tell me will you come and spend the night~  
  
Keith felt himself gawk in surprise as the woman came up close and personal with him. He saw the woman's face, Alyssa. Keith wanted nothing more than to drag her out of her before the others were to know that the goddaughter of the Grand Marshall was here. She then pulled on the front of Keith's shirt and pulled him onto the stage.  
  
~ My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My ass is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it ~  
  
"We did good, eh?" Lance whispered over to Sven. Sven just smiled and nodded in response as Keith was pushed onto chair that was set up on stage.  
  
"But you know, Keith is probably going to kill us tomorrow during sparring class," Sven whispered over. "Especially if Ally bought that one bikini."  
  
"It'll be worth it," Lance said with a smirk. "Besides, he's got a girl with a damn good body! At least we should get a peek at least!"  
  
"I guess," Sven just shrugged as Alyssa had removed her long black pants to reveal her long slender legs and the red bikini bottom, and Sven just gulped to see the same shocked expression on Lance's face.  
  
"On second thought, we better not show up to class tomorrow," Lance said in horror knowing full well Keith was now going to really kill them, so to speak.  
  
~ My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My ass is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it ~  
  
Alyssa leaned over to sing into Keith's ear and he shivered as her breath tickled his ear. He turned to face her as she slide her hand across his chest and he got a very good view of her long creamy slender legs. He was most definitely going to kill Lance and Sven, but before that have a long talk with his lovely, correction sexy girlfriend about stripping in front of a bunch of hormonal driven males.  
  
~ When will you come through  
  
'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here  
  
Can you bring some Belvedere  
  
So we can pop the cork and cheers ~  
  
Alyssa pulled Keith to stand up and placed his hands on her waist. She smirked up at him as she turned to face him, and slowly slide the white shirt off her shoulders to reveal the top half of her bikini to get nothing but cheers from all of Keith's friends.  
  
~ LANCE AND SVEN ARE SO DEAD! ~ Keith shouted in his brain hoping that Sven and Lance heard the message. The swimsuit was very pleasing to the eye, and gave a large amount of show of her cleavage. She wasn't too busty nor was she small, but he didn't like the fact his friends were having a show.  
  
~ Please have no fear Yeah  
  
I just wanna love you right  
  
I hope you have an appetite  
  
So baby, will you come and spend the night? ~  
  
Keith stood still as Alyssa danced around him while keeping some contact with his upper body and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and the other guys wishing it was their birthday. Considering Alyssa was doing a good job in hiding her face, they had no clue who she was.  
  
~ My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My ass is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it ~  
  
Keith's upper part of his chest was revealed as Alyssa hands ran along his chest. And wound around his neck and she shoved him back into his seat and straddled his legs. The other guys were just cheering, and they kept on asking Lance and Sven where they got such a great "girl".  
  
Neither would tell them their little secret, one it was meant only for Keith and two Keith would more than likely find a way for them to regret what they did.  
  
~Hold me like you never wanna let me go  
  
If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me know  
  
See if you're gonna love me better love me strong  
  
'Cause I want this love to love last all night long~  
  
The song finished but the music continued to play as Alyssa whispered, "Happy Birthday Keith."  
  
Keith stood up abruptly and gathered the girl into his arms and quickly fled the club. He went back stage with a giggling Alyssa. She just turned up and looked at him, he had angry eyes and yet they were hungry. But the anger was what was going to lash out as he found a room and locked the door behind them as they entered.  
  
"What did you think you were doing," Keith asked as Alyssa pulled the hat off and let her long tresses fall down her back. Alyssa just quirked an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"It was no big deal, they won't figure out it was me," Alyssa responded simply and wrapped her arms around Keith's neck.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to Kill Lance and Sven..." Keith murmured but was silenced by Alyssa's lips against his. Keith stopped thinking for a moment as Alyssa pulled back with a smirk on her ruby red lips. She just looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"You were saying?" Alyssa asked as Keith just smirked down at her. Alyssa walked out of his embrace, and by pure luck they were in her dressing room she rented for the night. She pulled out a small package from her other jacket pocket. She brought it up to him. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Keith smiled and took the gift and opened it, it was a ring the other couple ring that he had bought Alyssa for her birthday. He didn't buy the one for him just in case the two might break up. Keith smiled and put it on his left ring finger to follow suit on what Alyssa had done.  
  
"Thank you," Keith smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek then embraced the girl. Alyssa smiled, for both of them it meant they were ready to commit to each other fully but Alyssa knew in her heart that they might be together long enough to share it.  
  
"I love you," Keith whispered into her ear and it made Alyssa's heart clench. She had to return to Arus soon, and it meant leaving Keith broken hearted as well as her own heart. Alyssa knew though their words true, only time would tell if they were meant to be together.  
  
"I love you," Alyssa whispered back and placed a kiss on his lips. However, the events that would happen afterwards would change their lives forever. Though the rings were symbol of a couple but it was also a way to symbolize marriage in another culture. Alyssa had removed Keith's shirt and he had removed her bikini and for both of them there was no turning back.  
  
***  
  
SO SORRY! It took forever to get this done and put up due to school and work. I hope this was worth the wait for my readers. I can't apologize enough, but I hope it was too everyone's liking.  
  
It got a little steamy up in that club, but uh oh Alyssa will soon become Allura....what will that mean? Well just have to wait till the next chapter comes a long.hopefully soon^^  
  
Review 


	6. Chapter Five

Not your Average Fairytale between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Graduation has finally arrived for the academy. Cadets all ready to graduate and embark on their new adventures in the service of Galaxy Garrsion. The two top ranking graduates were none other than Keith and Alyssa. However though it may be a joyous occasion for most of the cadets, for Alyssa it was not. She would return in being the princess of Arus.  
  
In her cap and gown she managed to keep a cheery expression and atmosphere around her. She knew that she was returning to a home that she no longer knew. She knew her guarding Coran was still alive and well, and her nanny was somewhere about but her parents were not both gone. She was the only ruler left for the planet called home to her heart. She would also have to leave the one man that she had grown to love since her time at the academy.  
  
She took a quick glance over at Keith that would be the hardest thing for the young princess. She would leave behind him, and some of her closest friends. The speeches went on for what seemed like hours, but the ceremony progressed too quickly as everyone received their assignments. Alyssa knew that hers was blank, because she was a princess and she would be returning home.  
  
After the ceremony the gain gathered together, Sven, Lance, and Keith waited for Alyssa to join them. However she would not join them as she was quickly escorted to leave the earth for her journey back home. Keith looked around for his girlfriend and yet did not see her. He spotted Marshall Graham and quickly made his way over to him.  
  
"Well hello there Captain Keith," Graham smiled, however to was a sad smile knowing the young man's feelings towards his goddaughter.  
  
"Sir, where is Alyssa? Why isn't she here for the after party?" Keith asked concerned.  
  
"Keith," Graham sighed and handed him a small envelope that he was asked to give to him from his goddaughter. Keith looked at him puzzled as he took it from him.  
  
He opened the envelope to pull out a small letter written to him. His expression fell to a dreary one, it didn't explain much to him but it said enough to break his heart.  
  
--Dear Keith,  
  
I'm sorry that I had to do this to you. But I must end our relationship as I am to return to my home planet beyond this galaxy. Though I can not tell you the full reason to my quick departure, I just hope that you can understand. Forgive me.you're truly.  
  
Love, Alyssa-  
  
"I'm sorry Keith, she had to leave." Graham placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith just shook his head confused and heart broken. It was a simple letter but enough to crash one's hope.  
  
"I don't understand, what could be her reason to leave like that?" Keith ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Keith, I know I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think you at least deserve to know." Graham paused for a moment as he looked at him square in the eye. "Alyssa is not all what she seems to be. Her real name is Allura, she is a princess. The only heir left to the throne of her planet."  
  
Keith's expression went into shock. During the time he knew Alyssa, she was a PRINCESS? He no longer knew what to think, was everything between a lie then? He had questions running a million miles per hour through his head. Graham then brought his attention back towards him.  
  
"Keith, you must tell no one." Graham said simply and looked at him with a serious expression. "I only told you because of the level of relationship with Allura. You had the right to know."  
  
"But why did she not tell me and get into a relationship with me if she was only going to leave?" Keith asked sadly.  
  
"I cannot answer that Keith, only she can." Graham said simply. "Now I know your assignment is to start working with a team. I don't know when you're assignment will take off, but I know you need to start thinking of your team. You're a captain now."  
  
Keith only nodded, he knew what Graham was basically telling him. To move on and to forget the girl that was known as Alyssa. His life was not going to be the same, but he would learn to move on. He knew his assignment was to go to a planet that needed help against the forces of Doom.  
  
There was going to be a team of five, including himself. They were assigned to Arus, but after much training they would go. They were going to learn about all of the Arussian customs and technology. They were going to take two years to finish their training.  
  
"Keith?" Graham asked seeing the change in expression of the young man.  
  
"I'll be fine sir," Keith said as he saluted the Marshall and went on his way. Graham knew that Keith would not be the same, he was going to change whether for the better or worse he didn't know. He had also kept the small information that Allura formerly Alyssa was the princess of the planet they were going to help.  
  
~ I hope for you sake and Allura's that both of you will be fine on meeting day. ~ Graham sighed as the years would fly by quickly.  
  
***  
  
The two years flew by quickly as Keith and crew were on their way towards planet Arus. However they did have a few run-ins with Doom and escaped for that matter. However Keith, Lance, Sven, Pidge, and Hunk had made it to Arus and into the castle.  
  
"You know, if anything else goes wrong I swear I'm going to break someone's skull!" Hunk exclaimed loudly and pumping his fist into his other hand.  
  
"Calm down, Hunk," Pidge said with a sigh in his voice. Him and Hunk were close friends, and had quickly formed a bond with Sven, Lance, and Keith in no time. And granted the fact Keith was their Captain but there was still a close friendship.  
  
"Yeah, we're here like we are suppose to be, just need to find some people who'll talk to us," Lance said with a smirk and chuckled.  
  
"Lance, this is not a time for jokes," Sven said simply, but all would seem to look brighter for the team, well at least sort of.  
  
"Who goes there?" a voice asks as a small flame approaches the team.  
  
"Who are you?" The team all asked together and readies their weapons. The flame grew brighter and there was a face behind the flame. An elder man with a worn expression, the planet of Arus was in ruin thanks to the many onslaughts from doom.  
  
"I am the keeper of these walls and guardian to our fair princess after the death of late king and queen, my name is Coran." Coran said as he placed the candle on a stand by the stair well. "Now strangers may I ask why you have come here?"  
  
"We're from Galaxy Garrison, we were sent to help protect this planet and to find Voltron." Keith stated as he stood proud and in front of the team. The others gathered behind him.  
  
"I see, the good friend Marshall Graham has sent you five as our saviors for our planet." Coran had a smile on his lips, though the mustache covered it slightly.  
  
"Can I ask what has happened to make this planet so, well.err in ruin?" Sven asked, as the team all lowered their weapons.  
  
"For a period of many years, we were at peace and the planet was all well. Then about seven years ago Doom came and attacked during our time of peace, and time we no longer needed our protector Voltron." Coran paused, "During some of that time we hid our princess to safety till she was of age and ready to take the throne. Doom destroyed basically everything that was filled with life and hope. The people hide in fear and as we do we here in the castle."  
  
"What is the big secret behind Voltron anyway?" Lance asked. "I mean if he is this great protector where was he?"  
  
"It is a difficult story, but that will be explained in time. You must rest during this time you are here, and I'll show you to your rooms. The princess will meet with you shortly." Coran turned to see a figure at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'll meet with them now Coran," a melodic voice called from the top of the stairs. The whole team looked up, though the figure was covered in shadows they all imagined her to be lovely. She slowly made her descent down the stairs, in her flowing pink gown. Her face was still hidden in the shadows and each waited to see the lovely princess.  
  
However three of the young men would be in shock as her face was revealed. Sven and Lance quickly made their way forward to look at her face. The princess backed away slightly not knowing why they looked at her strangely. Keith on the other hand just stared at the face blankly.  
  
"Why do you stare at the princess so?" Coran asked.  
  
"She just looks like the spitting image of a good friend of ours," Sven stated as they backed away. She had the same long flowing golden brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"You speak of Alyssa, who went to earth to train at the academy?" the princess asked simply.  
  
"You know her?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yes, she was a dear friend of mine, often many people told us we looked like twins." The princess stated simply. "However, I am Princess Allura of Plant Arus."  
  
Keith's eyes widen, he knew she was lying to all of them. He looked straight at her, why was she lying? Or was Graham the one lying to him? He was lost what was going on. He would have to ask someone later on what was going on. Either way, something was not matching all the way.  
  
***  
  
Sorry this was kind of short, but I might add to it later. I hope it was to your liking and was worth the long wait that I put you through. School and work kind of get in the way. Hopefully now that I have another computer in the house, maybe I can get more work done. Wish me luck on finals^^  
  
Review 


	7. Chapter Six

Not your Average Fairytale between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"I welcome you all to Arus, I know Galaxy Garrison must chosen well to send you all here," Allura motioned them to follow her. They all followed after her as she led them to the main control room. The others looked in awe at how it looked brand new versus of the ruin of most of castle appeared to be.  
  
"We keep most of the castle hidden from the view of Doom, we make it appear that our castle is still nothing but ruin however the real castle is in top shape of form." Coran answered as he took his seat at the control panel towards the front end of the room.  
  
"Princess Allura, may we ask what has happened to Alyssa since her return to Arus?" Lance asked as Allura turned around to face the young men from Garrison.  
  
"I do not know," Allura replied sadly and turned her gaze away from the team of young men.  
  
"Do you think we could find her?" Sven asked, and Keith stiffened as he looked straight at Allura, he knew that stance. He knew that in his heart that she had to be one and the same, the same woman who had broken his heart at the same time he could not really say anything if Alyssa did really exist as a different person.  
  
"When the time comes when we can send a message to her, then yes," Allura replied as she turned towards Coran. "However, Coran can provide you rooms and if you need anything don't be hesitant to ask."  
  
"Thank you princess, but don't you think our first priority is to find a way to bring back Voltron?" Keith asked finally speaking up.  
  
"Yeah, we came here to help you and your planet," Pidge said with a bright smile.  
  
"So let's get to work, now that we are here." Hunk said as he patted his smaller friend on the head.  
  
Allura smiled and nodded in agreement, "Voltron is actually five robot lions that help create Voltron. The keys however are the things that we are missing."  
  
"Yes, during the time we no longer needed Voltron was when our five former pilots grew much too old and there was a time of peace on our planet." Coran continued the story that Allura began telling. "Doom somehow made it pass our defenses and was able to destroy most of our beautiful planet. However, they could never penetrate our castle so therefore they could not gain full control of our precious planet."  
  
"So the only thing keeping Doom from completely taking over is this castle?" Keith asked as he stepped forward.  
  
"Yes," Coran answered.  
  
"How can we search for the keys?" Sven asked.  
  
"We could go down towards King Alfor's tomb, there may be answers there," Coran stated as they all made their way out of the room and Allura quickly began following after them.  
  
"Princess I think it'd be wise of you to stay behind here," Coran turned to look at the young princess. Allura shook her head no and walked straight up to the front of the group.  
  
"I find peace in visiting my father's tomb, even though I might have been here for his death, he was my father." Allura said as she made her way forward, "Come with me."  
  
***  
  
The group had found their way in front of the king's tomb. They all said their silent words of respect for the fallen king. Allura stepped forward and Coran stood by her side as the tomb began to glow a bright white.  
  
"My dear daughter, and dear old friend," Alfor's spirit appeared before them. His face was firm yet gentle as he looked down at his daughter and friend. Then his gaze of pride landed on the five young men, "And brave warriors from earth. I welcome you, I know that you seek the keys of Voltron. They rest here in my tomb, may you five restore the glory of Arus."  
  
"Thank you friend," Coran said with gratitude.  
  
"I thank you for taking care of my daughter," Alfor nodded but his gaze forever landed on Keith. "Young captain kneel and take my daughter's hand."  
  
Keith walked over to Allura and knelt before her. He took her hand gently into his own. "Do you swear to protect this planet and its princess as captain from Galaxy Garrison and of our Voltron Force?"  
  
Keith nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Then by my daughter's hand you are her protector and one of this planet's," Alfor said proudly.  
  
Keith placed a small kiss on the back of the princess's hand. Allura flushed slightly by the action, and Keith rose still holding her hand. Alfor nodded, as he could see something more between the two was to come. He then faded from the scene.  
  
The five young men quickly lifted the top of the tomb and they saw around the figure of the king's golden encasement was the five keys. All their respective lion colors and elements. Each of the five took one and gladly held it as they felt the spirit of lions accepted them into their home and domain.  
  
The ground began to shake and they all knew what was happening, an attack.  
  
***  
  
They quickly ran into the control room and turned on the monitor. It was doom, attacking a full force. They were not going to let them go without a fight. Coran held in front of them a box of uniforms.  
  
"We don't need uniforms," Keith said quickly as they all readied to go to the lions that would make Voltron.  
  
"Take them, they are tradition and it is for Voltron we ask you wear them." Coran requested. The boys nodded and each took one. Coran then hit a button on the console and there were five doors for the lions. "I wish you luck."  
  
The boys each went on their way to the lions. They quickly changed into the uniforms given to them and took off flying. Allura stood next to Coran and watched as each of them flew off with their respective sleeping lions that were now awake.  
  
Quickly they formed Voltron and were they fighting off doom. Coran also hit a button on the console to show the Castle of Lion's true form. It no longer looked ruined but one of sparkling silver and gold as the crest of the Castle of Lions shining proudly in the front.  
  
"Victory is on our side today," Coran said proudly as he watched Voltron take one ship after another with ease. "Voltron's spirit has accepted the five men as if they were meant to be the next knights of Arus."  
  
"But they are Coran," Allura said proudly as she watched the story book hero of legends come back to life.  
  
"Allura," Coran said softly.  
  
"Yes Coran?" Allura looked over at the elderly man.  
  
"They knew Alyssa Graham, so are those boys from your class?" Coran asked as he turned to face the princess.  
  
"They'll never know Coran, unless they have to." Allura replied as Voltron returned in being the lions and back to their resting place. "Right now, it's a start of a new day for Arus. We have finally begun our fight against Doom now that Voltron is back."  
  
"Yes, we have." Coran responded as the boys returned jumping for joy.  
  
***  
  
The joyous news did not last very long, Sven was sent to a nearby planet to recover from his life threatening injuries that he had encountered with the Witch Haggar of Doom. The boys quickly sent words of request to Galaxy Garrison to have another pilot sent over quickly.  
  
The people of Arus however started to rebuild their planet with the help of the new Voltron force. The five men had made a great different, but now it was down to four. One morning the boys thought there was an intruder amongst them. They quickly went to see who it was.  
  
Pidge had the person in a tight grasp till she bonked him in the head. "Ouch!"  
  
"How dare you!" A stuffy voice said and Keith, Hunk, Lance and Pidge all froze in shock. It was an elderly lady who stood to her feet with an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Keith asked.  
  
"I am the governess to Princess Allura," She replied as she gathered her things back together.  
  
"Nanny," a questioning voiced called.  
  
"Coran!" nanny exclaimed as she hugged the elderly man.  
  
"Goodness where have you been all this time?" Coran asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I've been up in the mountains until I heard the good news of Voltron being back," nanny said joyously.  
  
"I'm glad you have returned to us," Coran said with a huge smile.  
  
"Yes, now where is the princess?" Nanny said with a huge grin of her own. Just then the alarms went off. All of them looked up and wondered what was going on.  
  
"What could have made those alarms go off?" Keith asked as all of them quickly made a run for the control room.  
  
Once all of them were there Coran turned on the monitor to see blue lion racing around the planet. Coran knew exactly who was piloting the lion with such great ease.  
  
"WOW!" Lance said with amazement. "That use to be Alyssa's flying style!"  
  
"Maybe the princess found this friend of yours," Pidge said as he watched the lion go through a made obstacle course.  
  
"What friend?" Nanny asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Alyssa Graham," Lance replied.  
  
Nanny had a look of dread on her face, "You mean my little princess was friends with these kind of ruffians?"  
  
"PRINCESS?!?!" All of the boys yelled at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Ok here is the next chapter. I kind of did this one fast. Sorry if there are any typos like in the last ones. I'm kind of moving through the beginning pretty fast, but I'll make sure to have a little more spice here and there and slow down for story development for you all to enjoy.  
  
But I wonder what Lance and Keith are going to do when they find out Allura = Alyssa^^  
  
Send in your Reviews. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Not your Average Fairytale between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.  
  
***  
  
Author's Quick Note:  
  
Sorry everyone that this took a while to write, I had a HUGE writer's block. I'm glad that all of you have enjoyed the previous chapters and hope that you will be patient as this semester comes to an end. I will try to write more as time becomes more time becomes available to me. Once again, so SORRY for the extremely long delay.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"How dare you!" A stuffy voice said and Keith, Hunk, Lance and Pidge all froze in shock. It was an elderly lady who stood to her feet with an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Keith asked.  
  
"I am the governess to Princess Allura," She replied as she gathered her things back together.  
  
"Nanny," a questioning voiced called.  
  
"Coran!" nanny exclaimed as she hugged the elderly man.  
  
"Goodness where have you been all this time?" Coran asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I've been up in the mountains until I heard the good news of Voltron being back," nanny said joyously.  
  
"I'm glad you have returned to us," Coran said with a huge smile.  
  
"Yes, now where is the princess?" Nanny said with a huge grin of her own. Just then the alarms went off. All of them looked up and wondered what was going on.  
  
"What could have made those alarms go off?" Keith asked as all of them quickly made a run for the control room.  
  
Once all of them were there Coran turned on the monitor to see blue lion racing around the planet. Coran knew exactly who was piloting the lion with such great ease.  
  
"WOW!" Lance said with amazement. "That use to be Alyssa's flying style!"  
  
"Maybe the princess found this friend of yours," Pidge said as he watched the lion go through a made obstacle course.  
  
"What friend?" Nanny asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Alyssa Graham," Lance replied.  
  
Nanny had a look of dread on her face, "You mean my little princess was friends with these kind of ruffians?"  
  
"PRINCESS?!?!" All of the boys yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yes, did you not know that our little princess went off to train on earth," Nanny paused as she watched Coran turn on the communications to speak with the princess. She then turned angry, "I thought once she came home her head would be out of the clouds. What is she doing flying up in that THING?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa..." Lance walked up to nanny with a confused expression upon his face, "Are you trying to tell me the pilot right now sitting inside of blue lion is none other than the Princess?"  
  
"Yes," Nanny replied with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, I've got you so far then.........but are you trying to say that Princess Allura of Arus equals Alyssa Graham the goddaughter of Marshal Graham?" Lance asked hesitantly but the answer he was seeking would come from the person of whom he was questioning.  
  
Allura's face was on the main screen of the monitor in the control room with a smirk on her face, "You're still a wise crack aren't you Lance?"  
  
Lance and the others all turned their attention to the monitor where the princess who was also apparently Alyssa from the academy. Lance had his shocked expression as he recognized the same teasing smirk from his old friend. He could not believe he couldn't put two and two together already. They had been there for a great amount of time and yet he didn't see this coming full circle.  
  
Lance then turned his head over to Keith who kept his poker face, unreadable was what he was. He would not show what he was feeling, although he could not imagine what his best friend was thinking. Alyssa, we should say Allura was the girl that just left without telling her boyfriend who she really was.  
  
"Ally, is it really you?" Lance asked shockingly as he turned his attention back towards the screen.  
  
Allura just laughed as she noticed that Lance had really not changed since her last meeting with him as Alyssa, and she was glad. She did know that it could never really be the same now that they knew she was a princess, and also her relationship with Keith was never a secret from Lance either. She would have a difficult time making amends with her former flame.  
  
"No Lance, you're just dreaming and when you wake up you'll be in the arms of a very beautiful earth actress," Allura said with a smirk as she made her way back to the resting place for blue lion under the water.  
  
"ALLY!" Lance cried with a huge smirk on his face only to get bonked in the back of the head.  
  
"You will not address the princess in that manner as if you are familiar with her." Nanny huffed, not liking one bit that her little princess was once a friend with such lower classed men. She backed away as the control podium rose and Allura stepped out.  
  
She stood in one of the uniforms for the Voltron force, apparently it was made for a woman's figure. She pulled her helmet off and let her long brown hair fall down as water fell over an edge for a waterfall. She looked at all of the four boys with confused expressions. "I believe I owe you four an explanation."  
  
"You surely do," Keith said stiffly as he stared straight at her. Allura nodded and put her helmet down once the podium returned back to its normal sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Maybe it would be better to discuss this over dinner." Coran suggested as he took note of the apparent tension between Allura and Keith. Coran stood from his position and placed a hand on Allura's should. She just nodded as she walked out and Nanny followed after her, Coran would only shake his head as Nanny began lecturing the young adult princess on proper behavior for a princess.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Pidge asked as he watched in fear of what Nanny was really was like. However his fear faded as she faded from sight and hearing distance.  
  
"Nanny is actually quite pleasant once you get to know her," Coran said and then cleared his throat quickly. "The issue at hand is about the Princess. I know that you have many questions, and I'll do my best to explain about the princess's story.  
  
"Allura was always a different kind of child, being the only child for the royal family had a huge influence on her desire to go to the Garrison Academy. A large portion was from her godfather, Marshall Graham. He told her stories of what did Academy taught, languages, combat, handling of all kinds of crafts, and so on.  
  
"By hearing these stories as she grew, as did her desire to go to the Academy and to learn all these wonderful things. She wanted to learn things that a son would do, and prove that being a daughter did not limit what one is capable of doing. So after much debate for a few years, Allura took the test much like you did to enter the academy.  
  
"She passed the exam with a perfect score, and it was rumored only one other had the done same. It was Keith, we had heard great things about you before she enrolled although we did not anticipate she would met you along with Sven and Lance. However that is how her story turned, and that is how we much accept it.  
  
"King Alfor had passed away during Allura's absence and while she was at the academy. By the time her graduation came, some news had spread out that the princess of Arus was on earth and the press was going to get to the bottom of the story. That is part of the reason for her quick departure, but also the people of Arus wanted their princess back on the throne not on some foreign planet where she could not be seen."  
  
"That does explains some of the reasons why she didn't speak too much of her family background," Lance stated as he got into one of his thinking poses.  
  
"So she can do all of the things we've been trained to do?" Pidge asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, for the most part," Coran answered with a nod.  
  
"So we really don't need to call for another pilot, at least not right away, Ally can fly for us till the next guy comes," Lance said with a huge smirk. "It would feel like old times again."  
  
"Absolutely not," Coran stated. "Her place is in the palace and not flying about to put her life at risk. She is the only heir to the throne, we cannot afford to put her life on the line."  
  
"I agree," Keith stated as the others looked at him. "We shouldn't have to ask her to do something that is obviously not her place to do so. She should stay in the palace where she can be safe."  
  
Lance looked at him as if he lost his mind, "Are you stupid or something? She could be our only chance to have Voltron until we get the new guy here. And besides, when have you been one to put Ally in a cage? Especially knowing how she feels about that?"  
  
"She doesn't have to do something that is not called upon her," Keith stated flatly, mostly he was thinking of her as a princess but also her safely. Keith didn't want her flying about with him knowing he could lose her a second time without settling a few issues that were between them.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?"  
  
***  
  
Wow, sorry that it took me a while to post this. I hope that you enjoyed it. I know this isn't really a good chapter in my opinion and it does flow with the plan I had for this story. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Please send in your Reviews......... 


	9. Chapter Eight

Not Your Average Fairytale Between a Princess and Her Knight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding^^ The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Absolutely not," Coran stated. "Her place is in the palace and not flying about to put her life at risk. She is the only heir to the throne, we cannot afford to put her life on the line."  
  
"I agree," Keith stated as the others looked at him. "We shouldn't have to ask her to do something that is obviously not her place to do so. She should stay in the palace where she can be safe."  
  
Lance looked at him as if he lost his mind, "are you stupid or something? She could be our only chance to have Voltron until we get the new guy here. And besides, when have you been one to put Ally in a cage? Especially knowing how she feels about that?"  
  
"She doesn't have to do something that is not called upon her," Keith stated flatly, mostly he was thinking of her as a princess but also her safety. Keith didn't want her flying about with knowing he could lose her a second time without settling a few issues that were between them.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?" A voice shouted from the doorway and all of the men in that room turned to see a fuming princess. She had changed into her gown, which was forced upon by her governess that was behind her. "How dare all of you make decision for me, I am not a fragile piece that should be locked up."  
  
Allura marched up to the men, Lance slightly quivered in fright for he had only seen his friend anger once before...and that was the time when she was preparing for her combat training performance test. Keith stood tall awaiting what she was going to throw at them, Hung and Pidge did not know what to do. The two of them had gotten to know a sweet princess during their stay and all of a sudden it was a whole new playing field as the true nature of the princess was coming to the surface.  
  
"They are right princess; you should not be out with these ruffians!" Nanny huffed proudly only to get a cold stare from the little princess she helped raise. Nanny backed away slightly as Allura brushed past her and went over to stand before Coran and the others.  
  
"I am not a child, I am able to make my own decisions," Allura said angrily as she stared all of the young men down, if looks could kill it really would at that moment in time.  
  
"Ally," Lance appoarched her first, but cautiously. "Think about it, if things were really what they were...you just being Alyssa Graham it would be easy for us to let you fly blue lion as our replacement pilot. But you're a princess..."  
  
"Should that really make a difference?" Allura asked and Lance couldn't say anything. For when he looked inside of her eyes, she had the very same soul as any of them...though pure intentions may lay in those blue depths, could he really risk one of his best friend's life, who also happened to be a princess?  
  
"Ally, I can't say anything...if it was my choice, I would let you fly but I am not the captain, Keith is." Lance stated simply, "I don't agree with him almost all of the time, but he hasn't leaded us wrong."  
  
"Princess Allura, I was placed as your guardian once your father passed away, and as your guardian I forbid you in getting in blue lion again," Coran stated and Allura's eyes grew wide and then angry. She turned on her heels and ran out of the control room. She couldn't stand how they were turning against her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry out, Nanny had shouted for her but she would not turn back.  
  
"She won't listen," Coran muttered under his breath. "She never listens."  
  
Keith turned and faced Coran, "She needs to know that her place is here and not flying out with us. Like you said Coran, she is a princess." Keith turned to look out the passage way she had ran out of and sighed inwardly, ~ A princess, the one I can never have...~  
  
**  
  
Allura ran all the way into her mother's garden and tears constantly fell from her eyes. Only few knew how to get to the garden that was hidden deep within the castle, Coran nor did Nanny know how to get there. It was her safe haven from all of those in the castle; she just poured her anger and sadness into her tears. Her dress was covered in dirt, and she didn't care.  
  
Elsewhere, others were searching for the princess that had been missing for hours. No one could find where the princess had run off to. It would take too long to search the whole planet, but it was getting to the point where they just might have to.  
  
"Has anyone found her?" Coran's voice rang into the walkie-talkies that all of the search party had possession of. Everyone had separated into different parties searching for the missing princess. Keith had been walking along the hallways that were linked to the princess's wing.  
  
Keith was lost in his thoughts that he didn't respond to Coran's question, but he had heard everyone's responses. The answer was no, she was still missing and his heart clenched. His heart felt alive, he had sealed off his heart since he learned of Allura's first disappearance from his life, and here it was again but for another reason. Allura was missing, she wasn't in another galaxy away from him but closer to his grasp and yet at the same time she was miles away.  
  
Time had wretched them apart and only again to be reunited with a unfaithful twist in their story. How could someone he was so in love with, and apparently still in love with be possibly someone he could never have? His heart was torn in two and he no longer noticed where he was going. He continued to walk down the hallway where he noticed there was a slightly opening behind a statue.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him he pushed it open slightly more and noticed a passageway. The passage was not lit in any way, he had to follow the wall by the touch of his hands. He followed the darkness for what seemed like hours till he found a door. He pushed it open to be taken by the sight before him.  
  
He gasped in surprise to see the scenery before him, it was like an enchanted garden. There was an opening at the top to let in the moonlight shine down and it just made the whole place seem like if it was alive in its own special way. He followed the dirt road that was laid out under his feet and there at the end did he find the weeping princess.  
  
Her back was facing him, but the moonlight shimmered down on to her form to highlight the picture perfect figure she possessed. Her hair glowed in the moonlight as it descended from the Heavens. Old feelings stirred in his heart, seeing her like this made his heart jump. He hadn't known anyone else that could make his heart jump without seeing her face, but her very presence shook him to the core.  
  
"Alyssa," Keith said softly, using an old familiar name and she quickly turned around to face him with her tear stained face. "Or should I say Princess Allura?"  
  
Allura just gave him a scowl and turned to face the other direction away from him, how he had missed those special facial expressions that she had. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"I found some opening in a wall and followed it here," Keith told her and watched her stand. She apparently was wiping her face, to try to clear her face of the wet tears that were fresh on her face.  
  
"Don't do that," Keith said who had made his way across the distance that was between them to grab her hand. Allura just froze at the touch, she tried to get her hand back only to have it held tightly in his grasp.  
  
"Why..."  
  
***  
  
Wonder what Keith has on his mind? Will they make amends or will it just make things more complicated? Who knows, and there is still Lotor to show up...so we got lots more to see...  
  
Well that's it for this chapter...I hope you liked it. I am trying to get some stories up on my webpage but it's been kind of busy. Well I'll try to be quick about posting the next chapter.  
  
Send in your Reviews... 


	10. Chapter Nine

Not Your Average Fairytale Between a Princess and Her Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Voltron, all its characters belong to their respective owners. Just wished it was me, just kidding The story Idea is mine, so that's it for this little portion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine

Curiosity getting the better of him he pushed it open slightly more and noticed a passageway. The passage was not lit in any way, he had to follow the wall by the touch of his hands. He followed the darkness for what seemed like hours till he found a door. He pushed it open to be taken by the sight before him.

He gasped in surprise to see the scenery before him, it was like an enchanted garden. There was an opening at the top to let in the moonlight shine down and it just made the whole place seem like if it was alive in its own special way. He followed the dirt road that was laid out under his feet and there at the end did he find the weeping princess.

Her back was facing him, but the moonlight shimmered down on to her form to highlight the picture perfect figure she possessed. Her hair glowed in the moonlight as it descended from the Heavens. Old feelings stirred in his heart, seeing her like this made his heart jump. He hadn't known anyone else that could make his heart jump without seeing her face, but her very presence shook him to the core.

"Alyssa," Keith said softly, using an old familiar name and she quickly turned around to face him with her tear stained face. "Or should I say Princess Allura?"

Allura just gave him a scowl and turned to face the other direction away from him, how he had missed those special facial expressions that she had. "How did you find this place?"

"I found some opening in a wall and followed it here," Keith told her and watched her stand. She apparently was wiping her face, to try to clear her face of the wet tears that were fresh on her face.

"Don't do that," Keith said who had made his way across the distance that was between them to grab her hand. Allura just froze at the touch; she tried to get her hand back only to have it held tightly in his grasp.

"Why…"

"Why what," Keith asked with a simple tone in his voice. He gently caressed her face, even if it were for a moment. They could just be the same two that met up in the academy. Not a princess and some lowly pilot that was the captain of Voltron.

"Why won't you let me fly," Allura asked as she turned her face away from him. "Did after all I graduated with you with the same marks."

"Allura, it is not the same thing," Keith said with a sigh. "You are a princess and even if I wanted to let you fly, Coran and Nanny would have me beheaded for even thinking about saying yes."

"You know I'm capable," Allura said with a huff as she walked away from him after getting out of his hold."

"So you planning to stay in here forever," Keith asked and she turned to finally notice something on his left hand. Keith followed her eyes to his hand and lifted it up. He had kept the ring and left it on his finger and no one said anything about it. They let him keep it without question and Allura then showed her hand.

"You kept it," Allura said with a sad smile. "I had to put it on my right hand since Coran was asking a lot of questions."

"I couldn't forget you, and yet you lied to us when we arrived…" Keith looked at her and Allura turned her gaze to the ground below her. She then twirled around and walked towards one of the trees.

"I didn't want anyone to know that I was on earth, nor did I wish for the fact to be revealed I lied about my whole identity while my stay on earth," Allura said simply. "Uncle Graham told you when I left didn't he?"

"Yes, he felt like I needed to know due to our relationship at the time," Keith said simply and then…an angry Allura staring back up at him. She was not arrived to stare him straight in the eye.

_ Just like old times, those fire filled blue eyes, _Keith smiled to himself. He didn't let the smile show on his face though and now began questioning could he really wear this ring now that he knew for sure she was a princess. Their relationship would not be approved by Nanny or even Coran. He was her guardian after all and yet she was old enough to make her own decisions.

"So, we don't even stand on the same grounds of anything…even all those times I gave not only my heart, but my body and soul to you?" Allura began shedding tears once more.

"Allura…" Keith tried to say or try to bring words to his mouth but nothing came to mind. There was nothing he could say about what he felt; in all reality he was confused. He still held strong feelings for her and yet to him he almost felt as if she was a stranger.

"So I guess I can return this to …" Allura never got a chance to say the last word, Keith's lips had met hers in a quick motion. She willingly returned the kiss in full; she has missed him that this was like a breath of fresh air.

King Alfor and his wife were looking down on the couple. They smiled at each other and knew the whole situation between the two. They had approved of the relationship for quite some time. They knew that it was nothing something that would be easy for them to pursue but it was something that was worth it. It was a true love that can surpass time, that feelings never fade…they cling in the hopes of meeting their other half.

_ "You know, it will not be easy for them," Alfor looked over at his wife. They went unnoticed by the embracing couple._

_ "But, it wasn't easy for use either. Their relationship will survive…it has been written in the stars, as we were at one time." She smiled up at him and they couple held onto each as they faded from the scene. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keith emerged from with Allura from the secret wall, however they were back at square one. They did not know how to pursue their relationship or if they could even have one. But they knew if it was meant for them then it would happen. They had to start back at the beginning and rebuild from there. They knew what they had to know what they needed to have done.

"So, you are going to let me at least fly temporarily right?" Allura looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Keith inwardly groaned. He knew that once they had made some amends that he would not be able to pass down those eyes. Those were his biggest weakness back at the Academy and it would be his undoing now here on Arus.

"But, if I tell you to return back to the palace you will obey," Keith asked in return and Allura just gave him her famous smile. "Then see you at oh-five-hundred in the morning for practice."

"You always were the early one," Allura pouted and began walking off but Keith held onto her hand.

"No fancy tricks that you use to pull at the academy. I out rank you on the field," Keith told her firmly yet softly. Allura turned to look over her should with a curt nod. He then let go of her and to let her walk off into the distance. But he then picked up his radio as he watched Allura walk into the hallway that her room was located at.

"This is Keith, Allura has now returned to her room," Keith spoke into his radio and heard sighs of relief from all of the members that were searching for the princess.

"So what happened?" Lance's voice rang over the radio's intercom.

"Allura is on temporary pilot duty till a replacement arrives, I don't like the idea of doing this but she still remembers some of her tricks from the academy," Keith said simply. "We need a fifth member, Coran." Coran just huffed on the other line as Keith continued to walk over to the control room. He knew that Coran was displeased but right now Allura was the only one that knew how to pilot anything.

Keith arrived with three cheering pilots, and two angry elderly adults. Keith sighed as nanny began scolding him about the things that princesses should not be piloting anything. That the only safe place is in the palace grounds. Then Keith recalled some of his conversation with Allura…

"_If I am to stay in the palace and that is so safe, then what of attacks on the palace? Would I be safe then? I can defend myself yes but what of other issues?" _

"Allura would not technically be safe anywhere due to the attacks of Doom. Granted the palace is equipped with state of the art technology but she is not really one hundred percent safe in the palace or piloting blue lion," Keith stated simply. "So in the terms of our situation, I have decided to let Princess Allura to pilot Blue Lion until the replacement pilot arrives."

"I think your decision is fair enough captain, but if she…" Coran was cut off by Lance.

"If you were there during our days at the academy you would know that she is a capable pilot," Lance said simply. "She did after all graduate at the top of our class with Keith."

"The princess really," Hunk asked as he looked over at the two men.

"I heard of a girl that tied Keith, but I would have never imagined in a million years that she would be Princess Allura." Pidge said with a shrug of the shoulder. "It is interesting that the events would turn out this way."

"Well, I suggest we all get some rest and prepare for tomorrow morning's training session," Keith said as the all agreed to prepare for tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wow, loooooooooooooooong time no update…hehehe, sorry had a dry spell to this story. I'll try to update more soon…


End file.
